Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-3y^{7}+2y^{3}-7y^{2}) - ( -y^{3}+5y^{2}) $
Answer: Distribute any negative signs. $(-3y^{7}+2y^{3}-7y^{2}) + (y^{3}-5y^{2})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-3y^{7}+2y^{3}-7y^{2} + y^{3}-5y^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ - {3 y^7} + \color{#DF0030}{2 y^3} - {7 y^2} + \color{#DF0030}{ y^3} - {5 y^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { -3 y^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ y^3} + { y^2} $ Add the coefficients. $-3y^{7}+3y^{3}-12y^{2}$